DANGER
by baskoro.alham
Summary: Kisah Taehyung di sekolah barunya. remake dari cerpen berjudul "Ghost academy" bener bener isinya sama hanya beberapa perubahan didalamnya. SEMUA CAST DISINI PEREMPUAN. NOT YURI FANFICT. tags: #GENDERSWITCH #Schoollife #BTS #TAEHYUNG #JUNGKOOK #JIMIN.


**THIS IS A ****FAN FICTION** ABOUT **BANGTAN BOYS****: **JEON JUNGKOOK,Park Jimin & KIM TAEHYUNG

**DANGER**

**Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook (As the Girl).**

**Kim Taehyung (As the Girl).**

**Park Jimin (As the girl)**

**Length : Oneshoot.**

**Genre : Friendship,Horror & Mystery, Genderswitch.**

**Rating : Teen. PG [13+]**

**Author : Alham Baskoro.**

**Word (s): 3603words (including cover's word.) **

**Page(s) : 15 pages ( including cover's page.)**

**Writted since : 05;00 PM – 07;28 PM December 1****st**** 2014**

**Disclaimer : this is just a fiction story about ****BANGTAN BOYS** **Jeon Jungkook** **, **Kim Taehyung&Park Jimin**. The real characters is belongs to ****the greatest God****, ****©BIG HIT ENTERTAINMENT, ****BANGTAN BOYS****, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine . ****DO NOT COPY MY STORY**

_Malam itu, burung hantu tak berkicau karena ketakutan melihat sebuah pemandangan ; seorang gadis berambut pirang berlari sambil menitikkan airmata. Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan wajah cemas. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Disana sesosok tubuh tinggi mengikutinya._

_"__Pergi ! jangan ganggu aku!." Pekik gadis malang itu._

_Sang sosok memperlihatkan seringai paling menakutkan yang ia miliki. Dia mengangkat satu tangan. Memamerkan pisau perak berkilap nan tajam miliknya. Tangan berkuku panjangnya menggeliat._

_"__Kumohon menjauhlah dariku! Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu."_

_Tapi…. Bruk._

_Malang gadis itu jatuh karena tersandung batu. Lututnya mengeluarkan darah segar yang berlarian bagai takut melihat sosok yang semakin dekat itu. Rambut pirang kusut itu berterbangan karena ditiup angin malam. Lolongan serigala terdengar._

_"__Selamat tinggal !." Sosok itu tiba tiba sudah berdiri sekitar satu meter dibelakang gadis itu. Semakin dekat…. Dan dekat…_

_Pisau itu diangkat ke langit, lalu…._

_"__Tidaaaaak!."_

.

"Taehyung ! ayo bangun!." Teriak Ibu membuat seisi rumah seolah berguncang. Aku tersentak kaget.

"Ada apa, bu?." Kenapa teriak teriak begitu?." Tanyaku pelan sambil mengusap mata.

"Teriak teriak darimana? Kamu tahu sekarang jam berapa, putri tidur?." Tanya wanita tua itu dengan kedua tangan menempel di pinggang. "Jam delapan ! kau tidak mau sekolah, hah?."

"Astaga, iya. Aku lupa!." Aku langsung melompat dari ranjang dan berlari mengambil handuk. Dengan cepat, aku menuju kamar mandi. Hari pertama masuk sekolah malah terlambat, aduh. Semoga saja guru gurunya tidak mengerikan. Batinku.

Setengah jam berlalu.

Perasaanku tidak menentu. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang, sudah pukul setengah Sembilan. Gawat. Ini sungguh gawat. Aku memakan roti dan teh dengan terburu dan segera beranjak dari meja makan lalu berpamitan pada ibu.

"Bu, aku pergi dulu ya! aku sudah terlambat, nih!." Aku beteriak sambil melambaikan tangan kearah ibu.

"Iya, iya. Lain kali jangan begadang sampai larut malam!." Titah ibu.

"Aku bukan begadang. Oh iya, bu. Kalau ibu kangen, kirim surat saja, ya!."

"Iya, iya. Jangan berbuat hal yang tidak tidak selama berada di sekolah dan jaga dirimu Taehyung-ah ! ibu mencintaimu!."

"Aku juga mencintaimu bu."

Walau perasaan cemasku masih menggerogoti,tapi rasa penasaranku tentang sekolah itu juga sungguh besar dan hampir meledak. Oh iya, aku sampai lupa. Aku bersekolah di _Prendegharst_ _High_ _School_. Sebuah akademi yang berada di ujung kotaku. Kata orang sih, akademi itu sangat terkenal dengan kepintaran murid dan prestasinya. Wow, aku jadi tertantang masuk ke sekolah itu.

_Kriiiit…._

Mobil berhenti mendadak. Kepalaku terantuk ke langit langit mobil. Aduh, sakit banget. Tanpa memperdulikan hal itu, aku langsung keluar dari mobil, mengambil koper di bagasi dan berpamitan pada pak supirku. Gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat. Aku tidak terlambat tapi jantungku kembali _dag dig dug_.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kim Taehyung. Aku tinggal di kota _Reinvillage_." Ujarku memperkenalkan diri. Setelah itu guru Kim menyuruhku duduk di bangku nomer tiga deretan ke dua. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju bangku. Sejauh ini aman aman saja.

"Hei, Taehyung! Salam kenal." Panggil seorang perempuan dengan rambut diikat dua.

"Hei, Jung-kook. Salam kenal juga." Kataku sembari mengeja _nametag_ yang tertera di seragam perempuan itu. aku sebenarnya masih ragu apakah namanya Jungkook atau bukan. Soalnya aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan siswa lain saat acara perkenalan tadi. Dia tersenyum padaku menampilakan gigi depannya yang seperti kelinci. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Baiklah, anak anak. Pada pertemuan petama kita, saya akan mengajar tentang _Invertebrata_." Kata guru Kim dengan suara lantang. Aku mengambil buku tulis disampingku. Jungkook tengah memandangiku dengan senyumnya. Aku membalas senyumannya. Sejauh ini hanya Jungkook yang tampak berbeda dari murid yang lain. Tapi, entah kenapa pandanganku tiba tiba tertuju pada sesuatu dibalik pohon.

Sesosok tubuh berdiri dengan kepala yang ditundukkan. Rambutnya panjuang kusut. Menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Dia terlihat sungguh berbeda. Tangannya pucat pasi. Siapa dia? Apakah dia juga warga sekolah ini? Kalau iya, kenapa dia berdiri disana dan apa yang ia lakukan disana?.

"Nona Taehyung, apa yang kamu lakukan?." Guru Kim menegurku. Tatapan matanya sungguh mengintimidasi. Aku tersentak

"Oh, tidak apa apa,bu."

"Fokus pada pelajaran."

"Baik, Bu." Aku melihat ke pohon itu lagi. gadis itu telah menghilang. Kemana dia pergi? Aku mulai merinding. Sadar jika semua itu mengangguku yang sedang belajar, aku menggelengkan kepala cepat dan kembali fokus. Ah, masa ada hal yang seperti itu.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar asramaku. Kamarku berada di lantai 2. Disepanjang koridor, banyak anak yang lalu lalang dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan teman mereka. Mereka tampak senang dengan teman barunya. Dan aku? Masih sendiri tanpa ada teman dan sapaan. Kecuali Jungkook.

Kamar nomer 204, aku berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar. Pintu kayu yang sudah sedikit reyot itu sangat dipenuhi dengan debu. Aku membuka kamar. Bunyi pelan tapi aneh terdengar. Lalu, aku memperlihatkan isi kamar yang begitu sederhana. Hanya ada satu kasur besar, satu meja belajar dan meja rias . Disamping jendela berkaca tiga, ada sebuah lemari pakaian berukiran antik.

"Aish, lelahnya." Ujarku sambil menghempaskan badan ke kasur. Pikiranku sudah terasa agak tenang. Nanti setelah jam makan siang, pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai. Aku mempersiapkan buku untuk pelajaran guru Kwon.

Tiba tiba saja…

_Prak_…

"Taehyung, ini gawat !." Kata Jungkook mengejutkanku. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu. Wajahnya cemas. Keringat bermunculan dari wajahnya yang bulat.

"Ada apa, Jungkook?." ujarku tak kalah panic.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengerikan. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan. Lebih baik kita ke lantai bawah." Jungkook masuk dan menarik lenganku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Tangga menuju lantai utama berhasil dilalui dalam waktu kurang dari 2 menit. Dibawah sana, semua murid berkerumun melihat sesuatu. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang begitu penting.

Jungkook menerobos murid lain yang menghalangi pemandangan.

"Permisi… permisi." Deg, jantungku tiba tiba terasa berhenti. Aku terbelalak melihat sesuatu di depan mataku. Sesosok tubuh terbujur dengan dibalut kain putih. Satu tangannya tak terbalut dengan warna sudah membiru. Apa yang terjadi dengan sekolah ini?.

"Semuanya kembali ke kamar masing masing." Perintah kepala sekolah kepada muridnya. Dia bersama guru lain mengangkat jenazah murid itu. aku bersama Jungkook saling bertukar pandang. Bingung. Hari pertama sudah terjadi hal yang mengerikan.

Tiba tiba saja, aku teringat sesuatu. Perempuan itu. apakah perempuan itu ada hubungannya dengan semua ini? Atau jangan jangan perempuan itu adalah arwah dari jenazah tersebut? Pikiranku kacau balau. Semuanya bercampur aduk.

"Taehyung, bagaimana kalau kita ke perpustakaan saja? Untuk _refreshing_." Tawar Jungkook padaku.

"Ide yang bagus. Ayo, kita pergi."

Perpustakaan _Prendegharst High School_ bisa dibilang besar. Banyak sekali lemari buku yang berjejer di tiap kiri dan kanan. Semuanya tersusun dengan rapi. Aku mengisi daftar hadir dan langsung mencari buku untuk dibaca. Kalau soal buku, aku paling suka dengan buku cerita. Di rumah, aku lebih banyak mengoleksi buku cerita ketimbang buku ilmu pengetahuan.

Setelah memilah dan memilih, akhirnya aku mendapatkan buku yang kucari. Buku cerita novel yang berjudul _'Alice in the wonderland'_. Aku memilih tempat duduk paling tepi yang hanya diisi oleh sedikit siswa. Aku menoleh kearah Jungkook, dia tampak bingung dengan buku pilihannya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jungkook yang begitu menggemaskan.

_"__Mereka semua akan mati…."_

Aku tersentak. Melihat sekeliling , masih sama seperti tadi tapi, aku baru saja mendengar sebuah suara perempuan yang begitu menakutkan. Suara itu masih menggema di dalam kepalaku. Dimana dan darimana asal suara itu? tidak mungkin! Aku ketakutan saat menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Disana berdiri perempuan yang aku lihat ketika belajar dikelas tadi. perempuan itu berambut kusut dengan kepala yang ditundukkan. Namun, kali ini dia tidak hanya berdiri. Tapi.. dia…. Bergerak. Perempuan itu mendekat ke arahku. Oh, ini tidak bagus. Sangat tidak bagus.

Aku berusaha untuk memanggil Jungkook yang tidak sadar akan kehadirannya. Bukan! Bukan hanya Jungkook yang tidak menyadari keberadaan perempuan ini. Dia semakin mendekat. Bentuk wajahnya mulai terlihat dari balik rambut hitam kusut itu.

_"__Mereka ! mereka akan menerima akibatnya!."_ Ujar perempuan itu dengan suara parau.

Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku? Apakah jangan jangan…

"Taehyung!." Panggil Jungkook. aku terkejut, nafasku terasa berat seperti habis berlari. "Kamu kenapa, Taehyung? Kamu baik baik saja,kan?."

Aku mengangguk menenangkan diri. "Ya, aku tidak apa apa."

Jungkook memasang tampang curiga. Tapi aku berusaha untuk meyakinkan Jungkook bahwa aku baik baik saja.

"Lihat, apa yang aku temukan." Ujarnya.

"Apa itu? tampaknya seperti sepucuk surat." Kataku merebut benda yang ia pegang.

"Disitu ada namanya . Park Jimin." Sambung Jungkook lagi. dia merebut kembali benda yang kupegang dan mulai membacanya.

_'__Jangan pernah lengah. Bahkan saat kamu sedang siaga. Mereka lawanmu! Hentikan mereka! Hanya masa lalu lah yang akan menunjukkan. Sadarlah!.' _

Hah ? surat apa ini? Aku bertanya Tanya dalam hatiku. Aku tidak mengerti dengan maksud yang terdapat dalam surat ini. Sungguh membingungkan. Jungkook tampaknya bernasib sama denganku.

"Aku rasa dia menuliskan surat ini karena ada rasa benci atau dendam. Dan mungkin dia ingin orang lain mengetahu perasaan yang sedang ia alami dengan cara menuliskan surat ini." Jelas Jungkook, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi, menurutmu siapa ya, yang membuat surat ini?." Pikiranku kembali tertuju pada perempuan misterius itu. apa dia yang menuliskan surat ini?.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." Kata Jungkook. "Kita ke asrama saja ya? aku sudah lelah."

"Iya, aku juga sudah lelah dengan kejadian hari pertama sekolah yang mendebarkan." Lanjutku disertai tawa kecil. Dan kami berdua kembali, bersama beribu pertanyaan tentang surat itu.

Sore ini, aku langsung keluar dari kelas tanpa mengajak Jungkook. ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam diriku namun karena rasa penasaranku tentang Park Jimin lebih besar dari rasa bersalahku. Aku berlari menuju perpustakaan. Mencari data tentang siswa yang pernah bersekolah _Prendegharst High School._

"Bukan, Bukan, Bukan."

Dan akhirnya aku menemukan buku yang kucari_. Prendegharst's Year book._ Buku itu sangat usang dan sudah dihinggapi debu debu kecil. Aku mulai membukanya. Mencari nama 'Park Jimin'. Setelah ketemu, aku membaca data tentang dirinya.

_'__Park Jimin adalah anak seorang bangsawan yang bersekolah di Marie Academy atau sekarang lebih dikenal dengan Prendegharst High School. Kemampuannya dalam bidang Ilmu Alam sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi. dia sering meraih medali prestasi yang membuat nama Prendegharst High School terkenal di mata Dunia._

_Tapi kebahagiaan itu berlangsung hanya sementara. Sesuatu menimpa Jimin…'_

Aku membalik halaman berikutnya tidak ada lanjutan informasi tentang Jimin lagi. satu halaman penting itu telah di robek oleh seseorang. Bekas robekannya masih terlihat. Ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Jimin, aku yakin itu.

Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 18;30. Aku bergegas kembali. Karena akan mengerjakan tugas bersama Jungkook. koridor sekolah begitu sepi. Sejauh ini aku tidak melihat siswa yang melewati koridor sepertiku. Aku sendiri, berjalan ditengah sinar lampu yang temaram.

_Whusss.._

Angin dingin tiba tiba sajua membelai kulitku. Rambutku melayang dibuatnya. Jantungku tiba tiba berdegup kencang. Aku berhenti berjalan. Dapat kurasakan sesuatu sedang berdiri dibelakangku dan menatapku dengan _intens_. Aku mulai ketakutan. Apakah jangan jangan yang di belakangku adalah perempuan itu? atau mungkin Jimin, ia ingin meminta bantuanku?. Bulu kudukku mulai meremang. Menggigil ketakutan.

Sebuah suara kecil tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku. Tanpa sedikit menoleh, aku berlari secepat yang kubisa. Meninggalkan sesuatu yang tepat berada di belakangku. Aku yakin sekali dengan suara tadi. kepalaku terasa sakit dan pusing secara tiba tiba.

_"__Selanjutnya KALIAN!."_

Satu kata; SURAT.

Hah? Aku mendapatkan surat berpita merah jambu. Surat itu tiba tiba tergeletak diatas kasurku. Aku membuka surat itu. surat dari siapa, ya?. apakah itu dari ibuku? Tapi aku baru dua hari berada di sekolah. Atau mungkin ibu sudah rindu dengan anaknya yang cantik ini? Aku selalu penasaran lalu membuka surat itu.

"Apa?!."

Surat itu bukanlah dari ibu. Tapi dari pengirim misterius. Namanya tidak tercantum dalam surat itu. Surat itu bertuliskan;

**_'_****_Sikapmu yang seperti itu akan membuat diriku CELAKA!.'_**

Aku mulai merasa muak dengan semua ini. Awalnya aku berpikir hari pertama di sekolah baru ini akan menyenangkan. Tapi, aku malah dihadapkan dengan keanehan ini.

_Ting…Tong..Ting..Tong._

Jam sekolah berbunyi. Bunyinya menggema ke seluruh penjuru asrama. Sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas tepat.

Aku menggulung surat itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah lalu pergi menuju ke kelasku berikutnya.

Kelas berikutnya yaitu bahasa Perancis. Sepanjang Guru Lee mengajar, aku terus tidak fokus dengan apa yang ia bicarakan. Pasalnya, sebelum pergi menuju kelas bahasa Perancis, aku menemukan sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya kamar siswa. Ruangan itu tidak pernah terbuka semenjak aku pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini. Setelah kelas usai, aku mendekati kamar itu, memutar kenopnya. Terkunci.

Aku yakin ruangan ini sangat rahasia. Sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh melihat isi di dalam kamar itu. pintu ruangan itu sangat berdebu dan mulai rusak. Kenopnya pun sudah berkarat. Tampaknya ruangan ini tidak pernah disentuh dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Aku membungkuk dan mencoba melihat isi ruangan itu dari lubang kunci.

Dari sini aku bisa melihat sebuah lemari pakaian yang sudah ditumbuhi oleh sarang laba laba. Aku bisa melihat sebuah kasur walau hanya tampak sedikit. Kamar siapa itu?

_Kreeek!_

Aku terkejut. Pintu tiba tiba terbuka. Bukan pintu ruangan itu melainkan pintu kamar Jungkook. aku beralih ke kemar Jungkook. ketika melihat ke dalam kamar Jungkook, aku melihat seseorang berdiri tepat di bingkai jendela. Aku sangat kaget dan cemas. Orang itu dalah Jungkook!.

Aku berlari, sambil berteriak. "Jungkook! apa yang kamu lakukan?." Aku memegang Jungkook. menatap wajahnya. Pandangannya kosong tanpa arti. Bola matanya terus melihat ke arah bawah. Aku mencoba memastikan.

Tidak ada siapa siapa dibawah sana. Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan Jungkook?.

"Jungkook! Jungkook? kamu tidak apa apa kan?." Ujarku menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Jungkook. awalnya tidak ada reaksi dengan panggilanku. Jungkook tetap bertingkah seperti itu. dan ketika aku ingin menepuk pundaknya….

"TOLONG! Tolong aku!." Katanya ketakutan. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Kini pandangan Jungkook tidak kosong lagi seperti tadi. tapi, dia merasa sangat ketakutan.

"Tenanglah,Junggkook. Aku disini bersamamu."

"Taehyung, Bantu aku. Aku tidak ingin dia membunuhku. Dia sungguh menakutkan." Katanya dengan napas tersengal sengal.

"Minum dulu! Setelah itu baru kamu jelaskan." Aku berlari menuju dispenser dan mengambil segelas air dan memberikannya pada Jungkook. dia meneguknya dengan cepat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?."

Dia menenangkan diri. "Perempuan itu adalah dalang semuanya." Ujar Jungkook. tapi, aku tidak berbicara. Karena aku tahu perkataan Jungkook belum selesai.

"Tadi, ketika aku ingin mengambil buku, aku melihat pintu kamar di sebelah kamarku terbuka dengan sendirinya. Lalu, dari sana seorang perempuan yang berambut kusut mengerikan itu muncul. Kepalanya tertunduk ketika aku melihat wajahnya. Dia menyebutkan sebuah kalimat _'Kalian berdua akan mendapat akibatnya.' _Aku sangat takut. Apalagi yang 'berdua' itu adalah aku dan kamu, Taehyung."

Aku terdiam mendengar penuturan Jungkook. apalagi pada bagian terakhirnya_. Kalian berdua akan mendapat akibatnya _. aku yakin itu semua ada hubungannya dengan surat yang aku dapatkan di kamar serta tulisan tentang Park Jimin. Dan juga tentang perempuan itu. perempuan yang disebutkan Jungkook sama dengan perempuan yang menampakkan dirinya padaku. Aku mulai bingung.

"Taehyung, aku takut disini. Aku tidak ingin tidur di kamar ini. Aku tidak ingin makhluk itu mengangguku lagi." kata Jungkook dengan tampang cemas dan takut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kamu akan tidur di kamarku." Aku membantu Jungkook membereskan barang barangnya. Aku kasihan melihat Jungkook. aku harus mengungkap rahasia ini dan menyelesaikan semuanya.

Malam ini, aku berada sendirian di kamar. Jungkook sedang keluar, karena ada urusan yang belum terselesaikan dengan Guru Lee. Malam ini sungguh membosankan. Di langit tidak ada bintang dan bulan yang menghiasi. Nampaknya tertutup oleh malam yang gelap gulita.

"Lebih baik keluar saja. Aku ingin cari angin." Aku membatin. Segera berdiri dan mengambil mantel tebalku. Diluar sangat dingin. Karena itu aku memakainya. Pemandangan di luar kamar sungguh gelap sekali. Aku mengambil senter. Setelah menghidupkannya aku mulai berjalan.

Semua siswa sudah berada didalam kamarnya masing masing. Hanya aku yang memberanikan diri untuk keluar kamar saat malam begini. Aku teringat dengan Jungkook. sudah dua jam lebih dia pergi meninggalkanku di kamar. Kemana dia? Aku berjalan menuju kamarnya yang lama. Terkunci. Berarti Jungkook tidak ada di kamarnya yang lama.

_Kamar rahasia itu!_

Aku berjalan perlahan pergi ke kamar rahasia itu. dengan ragu, aku memegang kenopnya dan memutarnya.

_KREEEK…._

Pintunya terbuka. Aku mematung. Meyakinkan diri untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan ini.

Ayo,Taehyung! Masuklah. Siapa tahu semua rahasia berada di kamar ini. Kata kata it uterus terngiang dalam Otak-ku.

Dengan menelan ludah, aku masuk ke kamar itu. gelap, berdebu, dan kotor. Itu adalah kesan pertama yang aku rasakan.

"Kamar ini bau sekali." Aku mendesah. Mengarahkan senterku ke depan. Jendela dengan tirai lusuh itu bergoyang karena diterpa angin.

Aku melihat sebuah meja belajar yang di atasnya terletak sebuah buku. Buku yang sangat usang dan tidak layak digunakan. Aku mengambil buku itu dengan satu tangan, meniup debu yang membalut buku itu lalu membukanya.

ASTAGA! Aku terbelalak. Ini adalah buku Park Jimin. _Oh, My God_. Kini aku tahu, perempuan misterius itu adalah Park Jimin. Aku membaca buku yang ternyata adalah buku harian milik Jimin itu.

BUKU HARIAN INI MILIK : **PARK JIMIN**. **SANGAT RAHASIA DAN****MILIK PRIBADI. **

_19 November_

_Aku benci mereka._

_21 November_

_Mereka sungguh keterlaluan._

_1 Desember_

_Aku sudah muak dengan sekolah ini. AKU BENCI MEREKA!_

_5 Desember_

_Mereka berencana untuk melakukan hal keji. Mereka akan membahayakan penghuni sekolah ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka. Mereka harus dihentikan._

_15 Desember_

_Aku berhasil menggagalkan rencana mereka. Tapi, tampaknya mereka tidak senang denganku._

_25 Desember_

_Mereka mengancamku. Jika aku mengulang sikapku laGi, mereka tidak akan segan membunuhku. AKU TIDAK TAKUT!_

_1 Januari._

_Aku akan menghadapi resikonya. Walaupun akhirnya aku akan mati. Aku akan datang untuk balas dendam kepada orang jahat dan seluruh keluarga mereka nantinya! Dan tidak akan pernah mengampuni mereka selamanya. SELAMANYA!_

Aku tidak bisa percaya dengan buku ini. Jimin adalah pelaku dari pembunuhan siswa itu. tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia begitu tega melakukan hal ini. Jungkook? aku ingat dengan pesan yang dikatakan oleh Jungkook 'Kalian berdua akan mendapat akibatnya'. Jangan jangan…

"Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!."

Aku mendengar teriakan dari luar ruangan. Astaga itu suara Jungkook. ia dalam bahaya besar.

Aku berlari dan membuang buku harian itu. aku harus menyelamatkan Jungkook dari tangan Jimin. Jimin adalah hantu. Ia ingin balas dendam. Tapi, apa salah Jungkook?. aku menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan menuju aula utama.

"Jungkook! kamu dimana?." Pekikku memanggil Jungkook

Tidak ada respon.

"Jungkook?! jawab pertanyaanku!." Aku begitu panik dan mulai berlari keluar pintu utama. Aku khawatir dengan Jungkook. aku tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook mati sia sia. Aku masih ingat perkataan Jungkook ketika dia pindah ke kamarku.

_Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang berguna. Aku ingin membanggakan kedua orang tuaku yang telah meninggal. Mereka pasti senang melihat nak perempuannya sekolah dan meneruskan cita citanya. Dan itu akan aku wujudkan._

Perkataan itu sangat membekas dalam hatiku. Jungkook sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi. tapi dia tetap semangat menjalani hidup. Sementara aku, aku selalu mengeluh dan membuat ibuku susah,

"AAARRGGHH…"

**_Deg_**_!_ Aku berhenti tepat di sebuah padang rumput. Didepan sana, Jungkook tersungkur. Tubuhnya dipenuhi darah. Aku serasa akan hancur.

"**TIIIDAAK! **" Aku berlari, memeluk Jungkook. dia masih sadar, tapi tubunya sangat lemah. Aku benci Jimin.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu lakukan ini kepada Jungkook?." teriakku tak terima.

"Dia adalah keturunan orang yang telah membunuhku!." Bentak Jimin. Wajahnya yang pucat pasi begitu menakutkan.

"Tapi, kenapa harus Jungkook?." kataku dengan airmata tak mampu kubendung lagi. "Jungkook tidak salah apa apa. kenapa kamu setega itu, Jimin?."

"Kamu tidak mengerti perasaanku." Ujarnya. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Jimin ketika masih hidup.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi itu hanya masa lalu. **KAMU SUDAH MATI,JIMIN!**." Bentakku lagi. aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku ke tubuh Jungkook.

"Aku hanya ingin membalas dendamku. Mereka berniat ingin menghancurkan sekolah. Tapi aku menggagalkan mereka. Setelah itu aku mati. Apakah itu adil? Mereka seenaknya saja membunuh diriku. Lalu, mereka pergi tanpa rasa bersalah kepadaku." Jimin mulai menangis.

"Aku tahu, Jimin. Tapi, relakanlah semua itu. mereka pasti akan mendapat akibat karena telah membunuhmu. Aku yakin itu."

"Dengan semua yang telah mereka perbuat?." Tanya Jimin.

Aku mengangguk tanda meyakinkan. Jimin masih ragu. Dia menunduk. "Benarkah? Benarkah mereka akan mendapat hukumannya dari tuhan?."

"Iya, aku yakin itu."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan temanmu?. Aku sudah membuat kesalahan besar. Aku sudah melukai sahabatmu."

"Kamu tidak bersalah. Aku pantas mendapatkan ini. Maaf pamanku telah membunuh dirimu, Jimin." Jungkook tiba tiba membuka suaranya, padahal tubuhnya berdarah.

Jimin berusaha menahan tangisnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa.

"Terimakasih. kalian adalah orang paling baik yang pernah aku temui. Sekarang, aku sudah tenang. Aku tidak akan menganggu sekolah ini lagi. aku akan pergi untuk selama lamanya. Sampai jumpa."

Arwah Jimin kemudia berubah menjadi serbuk bercahaya. Cahaya kecil itu melayang dan menghilang di tengah langit malam. Semuanya telah selesai.

"Taehyung, Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku." Ujar Jungkook memejamkan mata.

Aku membantunya berdiri dan berjalan. "Kamu pasti akan bertemu dengan mereka, Jungkook. pada hari yang sudah ditentukan nanti."

Hari ini aku dan Jungkook berjalan menaiki sebuah bukit di belakang sekolah. Kami berbagi cerita masa lampau kami masing masing. Ternyata paman Jungkook bersama kedua temannya adalah orang yang telah membunuh Jimin. Pantas saja Jungkook berbicara seperti itu kepada Jimin.

Sinar mentari menyembul dari balik awan membuat mata kami berdua silau. Semua misteri sekolah sudah berakhir. Tidak ada yang mengetahui selain aku, Jungkook dan Tuhan. Hmmmmm.. leganya bisa merayakan hari di sekolah tanpa ada masalah dan keanehan lagi.

"Wah, akhirnya kita sampai juuga di puncak bukit." Ujarku tak percaya.

"LIHAT! Sekolah tampak lebih jelas dari atas sini." Jungkook berseru senang. Mata bulatnya berbinar.

Aku senang kalau Jungkook juga senang. Dia pantas merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini. Aku termenung sambil melihat sekolah dari atas sini. Hawa di bukit ini begitu sejuk dan cocok untuk menenangkan diri.

"Taehyung, kamu mau tidak membantuku membuat makalah?."

Aku menoleh pada Jungkook. "Dengan senang hati." Lalu aku berlari, melemparkan daun daun kering ke arah wajah Jungkook

HARI YANG INDAH DAN DAMAI.

THE END

A/N : SEBENERNYA INI FANFICTION REMAKE DARI CERPEN BERJUDUL "GHOST ACADEMY" MUNGKIN ADA YANG PERNAH BACA? SAYA HANYA MENGUBAH SEDIKIT SAJA DAN POST DALAM BENTUK FANFICT DENGAN MEMINJAM NAMA MEMBER BANGTAN BOYS. TEPATNYA TRIO MAKNAE. MOHON KRITIK, SARAN, DAN BEBERAPA KESALAHAN DI FANFICT INI BISA KALIAN SAMPAIKAN DI KOLOM REVIEW *BOW* MOH BANTUANNYA YAAA.


End file.
